Naruto Gakuen
by Norty lil angel
Summary: Naruto is suddenly thrown into the Gakuen verse. He finds life very hard as he is hunted relentlessly by the AAO, and is emotionally unsure. Follow him and the Gang, as he tries to fit in a find a way home. Or does he want to stay?
1. Chapter 1

Norty is back, and freaking about how to juggle so many stories!

OK people, this will be my version of a Gakuen Alice Naruto crossover. This is when Sasuke has left, and Naruto is recovering. He is turned back into a 10 year old and finds himself in Class B.

With Natsume annoying him at every corner, and trying to resist the urge to hug tackle Ruka, Naruto suddenly finds himself the target of the AAO.

Kyuubi isn't making this any better, with his constant urges, and bloodlust going out of control. With several potential alices, Naruto is in the Dangerous Ability class, and has to wear several limiting items.

Enjoy. This may be a MikanxNatsume fanfiction aswell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gakuen Alice, hence the this story being written on a site called _fanfiction_.net.

Chapter 1

Naruto sat up on his bed, hands clenched, as tears slipped between his eyelids. The weight of Sakura on the end of his bed, and her occasional whimpers, did nothing to make him feel better. To top it off, he was expected at his very own oji-sans funeral in an hour.

He sighed in defeat, and wiped his wet cheeks, forcing on a smile for Sakura's sake, when the room suddenly seemed to jump.

He blinked, seeing another world, of paper airplanes, and floating people. Thinking it only a hallucination, he reached to pat Sakura on the back, when his world jumped proper again, voices invading his ears.

"HOOOOTARU!"

BAKABAKABAKA

"Idiot."

"Hn. Get off of the floor, your in my way polka dots."

"Ahh! Natsume you pervert! Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

"He's right though, Sakura, your in the way,"

"Ru-"

Naruto was cut off again, and blinked stupidly, as his stomach clenched. He shook his head confused, and Sakura noticed.

"N-Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked, hiccuping her first word. Naruto shook his head again, and smiled.

Only to find himself in a room of total strangers. He was instantly alert, as everyone looked at him, fear or interest on their faces.

_What the hell?_ he thought furiously, backing up against a wall.

"What the hell," someone said in the room. Naruto's heart thumped harder, fear holding his position at a complete standstill.

_Where am I? Where is this? Where's Sakura? _he looked at everyone, flickering his eyes, a hand inching towards his kunai puch.

"Where am I? Where is this? Where's Sakura?" the voice rang out again.

_**"Kit, let me through,"**_ said a voice he absolutely hated, the chakra the voice held, creeping its way through his coils.

"Kit, let me through," once more the mysterious voice said what had been thought in his head. Naruto felt the control on his body begin to lessen.

"NO!" he shouted, causing many people to back away, and another to light a fire in his hands. A girl held up a mysterious weapon, charging it. Naruto was convinced it said 'Baka Bazooka 3000' on the side.

Kyuubi growled in his mind, and howled out, _**"Damnit you insolent human! I'm trying to help and you ignore me! I'll make sure you pay! And I know just the way to do it! When we get home, I'll rip that Sakura into bitesized pieces!"**_

Naruto held his head, and someone asked, "Koko! What is he thinking?"

The copying voice said, "There are two voices in his head, but the one that just spoke said 'Damnit you insolent human! I'm trying to help and you ignore me! I'll make sure you pay! And I know just the way to do it! When we get home, I'll rip that Sakura into bitesized pieces!'"

Naruto still holding his head, crashed into the door, as a fireball smacked into his stomach, from Natsume.

He stood up and wiped his mouth, eyes glowing a furious red, before they flickered into a blue colour. Naruto snaked his hand into a pocket, and threw something onto the floor.

It was a piece of paper, that said 'Seal'. He managed to rasp out, "Please, someone. Stick that to me. Anywhere! Before Kyuubi gets out!!"

Mikan darted forward, surprising even her self, as she swept up the seal, and stuck it to Naruto's chest.

He took in a final breath, letting it out in one word before fainting, _"Gomen"_

Sumire was the first to break the silence, "What on earth was that about?"

Before anyone could answer the door opened, and Narumi skipped in merrily, the words "Hello minna!" leaving his mouth, before he noticed the unconscious new member to the class.

He instantly fell to his knees, at Naruto's side, checking for a pulse frowning at the seal on him.

He asked the class, "What happened?"

Mikan answered, the smile usually present on her face, wiped clean, "He appeared out of nowhere, and Koko read out his thoughts. Apparently he has two, and he asked one of us to stick that thing to him, before someone called Kyuubi comes out. I don't know his name. And he got hit in the stomach by a fireball, from Natsume,"

"Yeah, because he threatened polka dots!" Koko came out with, smiling at Natsume, who glared menacingly.

Naruto, who had been trying to get into a sleep, shot up, headbutting Narumi on the way, at the voices.

"Sakura!" he asked alarmed, "Is Sakura OK? Where am I? Wait! Sasuke! DId I bring Sasuke back? I didn't break my promise did I?"

Naruto looked about wildly, and seeing Narumi so close, jumped. He went through handseals, and barked out, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

He multiplied, taking up half of the room space. Each seperated Naruto pulled out a kunai. Several people screamed, and Ruka called in animals.

As suddenly as they came the copies disappeared, and Naruto had found himself purring at Ruka's feet.

He grumbled under his breath, "Stupid fox," and although he was sure he said it quietly enough, Ruka heard, and brightened up and said, "You have a fox?"

Naruto laughed quite suddenly and quite loud, and with tears streaming down his face he said, "I have a fox alright! He's ninety foot tall, can destroy continents, has nine tails, and can sometimes be annoying, bloodthirsy, and/or perverted!"

Ruka frowned, "If it's that big, how come we can't see it," he suspiciously asked.

Naruto pondered the situation, before pulling up his jacket and t-shirt, showing off his swirly tattoo. Someone whistled with an impressed tone, "That's one hell of a supression. What other alices you have 'sides that replicating one?"

Naruto pointed at the tattoo, "You mean this thing? It ain't no surpression thing as you call it. Its a seal. It keeps the killer fox in me!"

Ruka prodded his stomach saying, "You have a ninety foot fox in there?" yet again suspiciously.

Naruto nodded hard, with a cheesy grin before saying, "Yeah! If he's in a good mood I can do this,"

He held out a hand, and a swirl of fire appeared in it. It took the shape of a snarling fox head, which Naruto squashed.

Mikan, stepped forward and asked, "Do you have other alices? I only have one!"

Naruto looked confused, "Alices...? Do you mean jutsus? Or elements? I have wind and fire elements, and I have some real neat jutsus!"

Naruto summoned a clone, and held out his hand. The clone began to smack the air above the outstretched hand, and began to form a ball of pure swirling chakra.

Naruto stared at it for a moment, allowing everyone to catch a glimpse, before he dispelled it. This time, he bit his thumb, drawing blood, and looking around the classroom, smiled brightly when he saw the window.

He jumped out of it (it was convieniently open) and slammed his hand on the ground outside. Instead of summoning a toad as he had hoped, an evil laugh came out, with a poof of smoke.

_**"Bwahahaha! I am finally"**_ the voice suddenly went squeaky as a mini rabbit sized Kyuubi walked out of the smoke, **"Free! prepare to die h- what the hell!"**

Naruto couldn't help and said, "Kyuubi's chibi!" At the same time a spear of ice came for his cheek, and his cheek got sliced by centimetres, as he dodged.

Natsume darted forward, as a familiar face appeared to him. _Reo._ Mikan instintively stiffened, and took several steps backwards.

Reo grinned, and looked at Mikan, before saying to Natsume, his alice lacing his voice,_ "Bring me Mikan Sakura, eh? Then nobody gets hurt,"_

He iamed it mostly at everyone, so they all tried to fight it off. Kyuubi disappeared, in a small smoke cloud, after shouting out, **"No way, is anyone but me and the brat gonna use this body! Oh damn! The seals still on!"**

Naruto held his head, the overwhelming feel of wanting to drag Mikan to the weird man grew stronger, and others appeared.

A voice echoed in his head, as Mikan screamed,_** "The seal! If I promise no funny stuff, remove the goddamn seal!"**_

Naruto moved a shaky hand to the fluttering piece of paper on his chest. This movement wasn't missed by Reo, who smirked triumphantly, and said, "Seems like you're good at resisting._ Not for long. Tell me. What's your name? And alices? Surely someone as special looking as you has alices?"_

Reo then hefted Naruto up sharply by the arm. Against his bodies will, Naruto stuttered out, "My n-name is N-Naruto Uzu-Uzumaki. I h-have no alices as y-you call them"

The hand on the seal, grasped hard, and the paper ripped. Kyuubi took quick control in a flash of red, and Naruto was suddenly crouched on all fours, eyes burning furiously, bloodthirsty grin on his face.

Reo frowned, but backed off, as the possessed blonde growled. The man who threw the icicle took his place, grinning.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he disappeared. The 'Ice Man' frowned, but suddenly staggered backwards, four bloody gashes across his chest. The fighting around stopped, as the blood squirted.

Naruto's grin threatened to tear his face at any moment, as he he reached to take a chunk out of 'Ice Man'.

Reo, knowing the boy was threat shouted the retreat, and Naruto went to run over, when Narumi tried to knock him out or something.

Seeing he was more animal than anything he got Ruka to try, but Naruto had squatted staring at Natsume. He pointed a clawed finger, and growled out,_** "Fire."**_

Natsume narrowed his eyes, getting ready to fight if he had to. Naruto pointed more insistently,_** "Wanna see fire!"**_

Ruka chose this moment to step in. "Here!" he called. Naruto turned his way, and his red eyes widened. Firey fox tails popped up form behind him, and he bounded towards Ruka, a smile on his face.

Ruka got stars in his eyes, and Naruto suddenly skidded to a stop, looking suspisciously around. Ruka got teary, "Why aren't you coming?"

Naruto said sadly in a normal voice, "This is usually the time Sakura either comes out of nowhere and hits me into next week, or when I'm beaten."

He sat down with a heavy sigh, red retreating, as he curled up on himself, reliving painful memories.

Mikan went to comfort him, placing a hand on his back, smile in place, "Why don't you come into the classroom with me, and tell me about it, so I can make you feel better?"

Naruto stiffened at the contact, and whispered out, "Please. Don'y hurt me, at least let me have peace for once,"

Mikan took away her hand, and Naruto stood up, fake small smile in place, "Ok. I'll talk. I'll tell you every damn crappy thing that has happened to me because of a fox!"

(Class B)

Naruto stood in front of the class, and said "Let's start this again. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I come from Konoha, and I hoped to be Hokage one day.

"Before I came here, I was in a hospital, because I was beaten to the brink of death, by the person I thought was my best friend. But before we get into that, let me tell you this"

Naruto took a deep shuddering breath, "Right now I should be twelve, but I'm ten. When I was born, a nine tailed demon fox was attacking the village. The fourth Hokage, the strongest ninja of his time, couldn't defeat this beast

"So he did the next best thing. Sacrificed his own life to seal it in me. For the first year of my life, I was brought up by the third Hokage, before being sent to Orpanariums. To date, more than 247 assasination attempts have been tried on me.

"The reason why I smile a lot is because I don't get smiles in return. I try to smile for myself and everyone around me. I have scars across my back from where I have been continuously stabbed, burnt and once even attacked by dogs.

"The reason why I am afraid of physical contact that is comforting in anyway was because, I have had no parents, no hugs, and no kind words come my way ever since my birth. I entered the Ninja Academy to learn how to be a ninja. Learning to be ninja meant you learnt how to kill.

"I got into my first team, and for once I thought I would know what it meant to have 'friends'. I was bitterly wrong. They trested me with next to no respect, only getting involved when they had to, like when I almost died of blood-loss removing poison from my hand.

"In this thing called the chuunin exam, I met another jincuriki, or living sacrifice, called Gaara. He was a blood thirsty killing machine but I beat sense into him. He showed me a sliver of what you all call 'friendship'.

"Shortly after this, Sasuke, my 'best friend' left to get more powerful, so he could kill his brother. I didn't want him to leave, and went to bring him back. I failed, he made a big hole in my chest I was in hospital. Next thing I knew, trying to talk to Sakura _Haruno_ I found myself here.

"I hope my first cheery attitude didn't put you off,"

Here Naruto quietly asked where he had to sit, and sat next to Ruka, where he had to. Natsume on Ruka's other side, smirked leant forward and said, "I bet that _Sasuke_ as you call him left because of you,"

Naruto clenched his hand and slammed it onto the desk, shattering it, "What don't you get about _leaving to kill his brother?"_ he hissed out.

Natsume smirked more triumphantly, hoping to get sport out of it, "I don't have to believe you, that this person left to kill his brother. Why, if I believe, does he want to kill his own flesh and blood?"

"Because that jerk Itachi killed his entire family, apart from his little brother, Sasuke, in one night. If you want, I can show you. I was there" was the bitten reply.

Natsume was about to retort, when Naruto stiffened on his chair, a mental beeping telling him, _Birthday, Birthday! Look out, look out!_

Naruto snorted, pulled out a kunai, stabbed himself in the arm, and muttered sarcastically, "Happy Birthday to me. At least the village will be happy about something this year. I won't be there." The cut healed itself up, with a slight red glow.

Natsume felt a pang of guilt, but pushed it down, as their teacher for the day walked in. Jinno.

The teacher tapped his stick and said in a drone, "I hear there is a new student. Stand," Naruto obeyed, hiding glistening tears.

Jinno sneered, and asked, "What's your alice then?" Naruto responded immediately, surprising Jinno as he spoke in a dead tone, "I don't know whether to call what I do an alice or not,"

Naruto sat back down again, and as Jinno faced the board, Sumire, not liking him as was her reaction with Mikan, launched an ink pelt at him. It hit his nose just as he turned, and he focused in on Naruto.

"You. Stand again," he said curtly, pointing his stick. Jerking it he said, "Come here," Naruto walked up the aisle.

Jinno raised his stick, and said, "For that I will punish you, and you'll be the first no-star since Mikan Sakura here,"

Lightning began to flash dangerously, and it flew towards Naruto. He didn't even move, as it appeared to hit him head on and stay.

Jinno frowned, as nothing seemed to happen, before Naruto spat up blood, and fell to his knees. He heard Kyuubi grumbling, _**"Baka. You just had to leave hospital while I was healing that cut. And you got more eletricity in it. It's cutting of my chakra. Good luck sealing up that one hell of a hole,"**_

Naruto paled to himself, and ripped off his jacket. With his black t-shirt beneath, it was hard to tell whether it was bleeding or not, and he proceded to tear it off.

When it was off, he heard a sarcastic voice, _**"That's it. Let a four inch gaping wound that reaches your right lung open up the world, where your heart is continuously pumping blood out of it. Great idea,"**_

As soon as the sticky material was off, a burning sensation shot through him, making ti hard to breath.

He heard someone say faintly, "Hotaru! Get your brother!"

Another said, "He managed to go through what just happened, with that thing in him, oh man,"

Naruto just stared at the wound, and felt a tingle as electricity, he tried to croak something out, but it didn't work the first time.

Trying again, he got out, "Electricity. Stopping, h-healing process. P-please get rid o-of your e-electricity,"

He breathed harshly, a gurgling sound. He dimly registered Mikan laying his head on her lap, and that half of the class had passed out.

Jinno, hearing his sentence, placed his hands hovering slightly over the wound, and suddenly he was whacked backwards by the sheer force of electricity leaving Naruto's body.

At the same time, the door slammed open, Hotaru and her brother standing there(1).

Naruto poked his wound, and winced feeling a new wave of pain. The hand was immediately slapped away, and a new voice scolded, "I need to heal, don't touch it,"

Naruto sat, up, and said, "It doesn't matter, it will heal on its own with a little help form a friend,"

"I'm sure my healing abilities are better than those of your 'friend'" came the snide voice again.

Kyuubi growled loudly, causing Naruto to aswell, _**"Oh no he didn't,"**_ Kyuubi grumbled, forcefully pushing chakra to the gape in Naruto.

It began to sew itself together, and looking at a dumbfounded face, Naruto laughed to himself and thought to Kyuubi, _You sounded like a girl just then,_

_**"Maybe that's because I **_**am**_** a girl?"**_

Naruto blinked, placing a hand on his head, before screeching, "NANI?"

His answer was several hits of something, and the sound of;

BAKABAKABAKABAKA!

"Shut up. You're just as noisy as Mikan,"

"Hooootaru! How could you?"

BAKABAKABAKA!

"Ahh! Mikan are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so, thanks Iinchou!"

Naruto got back up in time to see Mikan being hauled up by a small boy wearing glasses. He winced again, pulling himself up, and said to a surprised looking person, "_That's_ how fast my friend heals. She can even jumpstart me back to life, as long I'm not dead for over ten minutes."

Hotaru, holding up 'Baka Bazooka 3000' flipped it around to 'Baka Cannon 4000' and said, "Prove it,"

Naruto thought to Kyuubi, _Ready?_

_**"When you are,"**_

Naruto grinned brightly summoned two clones, and allowed them to ram a Rasengan into his chest, making it explode in a shower of blood.

Natsume darted forward eyes wide, when Naruto's mangled 'corpse' hit the floor, and even Hotaru mumbled out, "I didn't mean it,"

There was a flash of red, and the 'corpse' jerked, as blood started pumping, the heart grew back, and the skin stitched itself together.

Naruto sat up straight, grinning wildly, before saying to no-one in particular, "That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!"

_**"No duh"**_

Naruto's stomach suddenly growled, and he blushed saying, "Eh, I haven't eaten since," he started counting off of his fingers, "Three days ago, any chance of some food?"

Mikan stared, before giggling, and grabbing his arm, dragging him from the room, telling him her favourite food, and where everything is.

While they went out of the room, Naruto caught sight of the calender.

_October 9._

He stopped, and Mikan looked back, worriedly, a question on her lips, when Naruto whispered out, "My birthday's tomorrow,"

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

End chapter. Hope you've enjoyed, it's just that no-one has seemed to put a Naruto Gakuen Alice fic on here. I'll stick this story in both Naruto and Gakuen Alice categories.

(1) - WAHH! I don't know Hotaru's big brothers name!

Votes:

More Naruto characters please state:

No more Naruto characters:

MikanxNatsume:

No MikanxNatsume:

RukaxMIkan:

No RukaxMikan:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto stared at the pitiful amount of food in front of him, and sighed. He picked up his chopsticks, grabbed a small piece of rice, examined it closely, and said, "At least it looks in date!" Before happily munching on it.

Mikan gave him a worried glance before turning towards her own food. Since she was now a single, she had better food than before, and she also dug in.

Over time, a call went out, over the tannoy system,_ "Please may the new Student, Naruto Uzumaki report to the Principal's office. I repeat, new Student, Naruto Uzumaki to report to the Principal's office, thank you!"_

Naruto dropped his chopsticks, and standing up, he caught Mikan's attention, rubbing the back of his head, "Eh, I don't know where the office is..."

Mikan hurriedly stuffed some food into her mouth, stood up also, and gestured for Naruto to follow her. After she had swallowed her food, she asked, "What is your favourite thing? You said it was your birthday tomorrow,"

Naruto almost lost his footing, but just about to caught himself before he fell, "Nobodies ever asked that of me before.."

"Well I'll be the first! What do you want for your birthday?"

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully, before saying, "I really like orange things, and reeeallly enjoy ramen, you know, the noodles?"

Mikan nodded and pointed towards a door that said, 'Principal's Office', "We're here" she whispered, "Good luck!"

Naruto gulped as she walked away, and he knocked on the door, _You there Kyuubi?_

_**"All the way kit, all the way,"**_

"Come in" a voice said from the other side, Narutp breathed in deep, and pushed open the door. He was greeted by dark, which he gradually got used to. There was a large desk at the other end of the room.

He was aware there were two people in the room. One behind the desk, and one hidden in the corner shadows.

The person behind the desk coughed and gestured to a seat convieniently located just in front of the large desk.

Naruto sat down, and gingerly asked, "When is the person in the corner going to come out? He's aggravating Kyuubi,"

The person came out of the shadows, a predatory grin in his face, as he clapped and said, "I'm impressed. Most people wouldn't know I was there,"

Kyuubi snorted, _**"Well we're not most people, buddy," **_

Naruto blinked for a moment, before he bent over double in his chair, and began laughing, surpriing the two other occupants of the room. When he had calmed down, the one behind the desk asked, "I heard you mention someone called _Kyuubi._ Who is he?"

"He is a she and it's a what not a who. Kyuubi is a bijuu. A being of pure, unstoppable power. She's stuck in my belly!" Naruto answered cheerfully, pulling up his jacket and shirt, showing off his tattoo.

The man frowned, and said, "Persona.." the other man noticed immediately, and caught Naruto by the arms. Naruto struggled, as he felt pain burning through him. Out the corner of his eye, he saw black crawling along his hand.

Kyuubi thrashed in her cage, throwing out insane amounts of chakra, making power explode around Naruto's lithe form, throwing his attacker away.

The Principal nodded and said to the recovering Persona, "Place a suppression on his back. A large one. We can't let him get out of control."

Persona stood up, brushed off imaginary dirt, and knocked Naruto out, by hitting him on the neck. Naruto fell like a stone, eyes wide.

(Other room)

Mikan was worried. Naruto had disappeared, and still hadn't returned from the Principals office. Hotaru placed a hand on her arm, feeling her anxiety.

Mikan looked thankfully at her, and walked back to her seat. She had originally been at the doorway, watching out for Naruto.

When seated, one of her pigtails fell out, as it was tugged by Natsume. He pulled the other one out, before she turned, and asked, "Polka. Somethings wrong."

Mikan normally by now, would have called him pervert, or screeched at him for pulling out her hair bands, but instead she opted for a sigh, and meddled with her hair.

She was going to answer when the door opened, and Naruto edged in rubbing his back and moaning. Mikan flew from her seat, and crashed into him.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as she whiined out, "You had me worried baka! What happened?" Naruto's face fell quicker than the apple that discovered gravity.

His hand flittered to his back, and he said in a quiet voice, "Suppression," to which Mikan gasped, placing her hands at her mouth and asking in a dread filed voice, "What is it? Where is it?"

Naruto tugged off his jacket, shrugged off his shirt, and showed Mikan his back. Set in an intricate pattern all over his back, were several stars, and Mikan traced the largest with her finger.

Naruto smiled sadly to himself, and showed her his ear, which sported several earrings, and his fingers, which were absolutely _covered_ with stone encrusted rings.

"Oh snap," someone muttered, as Naruto pulled his clothing back on.

"Jesus Christ" another murmured, as Naruto walked to his seat, eyes unfocused.

Natsume narrowed his eyes, and decided to annoy Naruto for the heck of it, "Hey, dobe. Be a naughty boy or what?"

Naruto's head snapped to the side so fast it clicked, and Mikan was afraid it would break, as Naruto looked at Natsume, eyes wide. Seeing only the raven haired boy he murmured to himself, "I was sure I heard teme,"

While another voice said out, "Damn. He stole my line!" Naruto's head turned to the side again, at impossible speeds.

Sasuke, amazingly was standing there, arms crossed, girls staring at him with hearts in their eyes. And Naruto's first reaction?

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto screeched, ripping out his earrings and throwing off his rings, pulling out a hidden kunai. Sasuke's eyes only widened a fraction, for that was all they managed to make, before Naruto crashed into his stomach, kunai poised.

This was the scene Persona walked into, coming to collect Naruto. The blonde seething, repeatedly jabbing a kunai into another boys stomach, before he was kicked off. The impact had him making a hole in the wall.

Sasuke seemed unfazed by the wounds, as he pulled out his own kunai, and launched himself at Naruto, the kunai ready to render flesh.

Naruto recovered instantly, and dodged with minimal effort, slicing his kunai, through Sasuke's waist, letting it lodge there, as he summoned a clone, and placed his hand ready for a Rasengan.

Sasuke ran to the other side of the classroom, hand poised for Chidori. It started chirping, and Naruto's Rasengan came for his head, a split second before he registered what had happened.

Naruto's madly grinning face was in his, and he scrunched up his face ready for collision, when Naruto suddenly stopped his attack. In reality, he had been grabbed by the ankle, and sent to a world of pain by Persona.

Sasuke opened his eyes, Chidori still shaking in his grasp. He saw Naruto indisposed, clawing at his back, and grinned to himself. Shouting out he said, "I will kill you proper this time, and gain the Mangekyou Sharingan!"

He threw himself at Naruto's prone body, but a sudden flare of hot pain shot up is back. Natsume smirked and said, "That dobe is mine to annoy. You beat him up before me, you die,"

"Nobody calls Naruto dobe, but me!" Sasuke spat out, "Anyway. You act as if you know him! I'm Sasuke Uchiha! His team-mate! I mean more to h-"

Naruto slammed into his back screaming out, "That Natsume bastard is a better friend then you were already! How could you make Sakrua cry like that? How could you betray me or Konoha? When I thought I was finally making a friend!"

Naruto sliced a new kunai down Sasuke's back, crying hard. Mikan, who had run out of the room, came back with her Tsubasa-senpai.

"There!" she called out, pointing out at the fighting to the death boys, "Please, Tsubasa-senpai! Seperate them!"

Tsubasa nodded, and stood quickly on Naruto's and Sasuke's shadows, with both feet. They both suddenly found themselves frozen, and Naruto, seeing the shadows said instantly, "Shikamaru?"

"Nope! But I'm stopping you from fighting right now!" Tsubasa replied. Naruto stared at Sasuke's ruined back, smiling to himself slightly at the drastic damage he had caused.

Sasuke was breathing harshly, bleeding from numerous life threatening wounds. Naruto caught sight of the red liquid and Kyuubi's bloodlust shot up several hundred degrees.

Naruto moaned, feeling the need to kill throw itself at him, struggling against the bonds that held him in place, getting ready to tear Sasuke into pieces.

Tsubasa felt the tug almost instantly, "Whoa! Calm down. You might hurt yourself!" Naruto ignored him, the pain of his suppression eating through his back, but he ignored, as Kyuubi crashed harder, relentless in her effort to get blood.

Naruto twitched a hand, which grew into a stretch. Tsubasa gasped, at the sheer power and determination being used to move.

The kunai was grasped harder, as Naruto raised his wielding hand, but a hand held his wrist still.

Persona wrenched him off in a hard sharp movement, and said in a voice that could freeze blood, "That's enough."

Naruto looked at him, and whispered out, "Bloodlust, too strong. Please. Let me kill someone, something._ Anything!_"

Persona grinned wickedly, and disappeared with Naruto. Tsubasa dropped from exhaustion to his knees, and stared at the mangled Sasuke, who was unfocused, before he shouted, "We need a doctor. Now!"

(Next Day)

Naruto had staggered back into the classroom dazed, and Sasuke had been removed, although Naruto hadn't been told where. Currently he was being herded towards the classroom with a blindfold on.

"Guuys!" he whined, "Why did you have to ambush me as I was coming out of bedroom? And setting my hair on fire wasn't very nice!"

"Hn. I was in the mood for it,"

"Hmmm. I'm sure you're related to this person I know called Neji Hyuuga."

"I don't know that person, but he does have the same last name as me"

"Ehhhhh? Really? Your names Hyuuga aswell? Awesome!"

BAKABAKABAKA!

"AH! The attacks! They've started! Yeah yeah, you better celebrate bastards! I won't die this year either!"

"Hn. What attacks?"

"Every year I get attacked on my birthday, so the village might be able to finally kill the _demon_"

"Naruto! I feel really bad for you!"

"Nononono! Please don't! I've survived for twelve years!"

"We're here"

"Ahh! Ruka-pyon, when did you get here?"

"...I've always been here."

"...I didn't notice,"

BAKABAKABAKABAKA!

"You never notice anything. Idiot"

"She's got a point"

"Natsume-kun! How could you?"

"...Natsume-kun?"

"Ah ah ah! A slip of the tongue!"

Naruto tugged at his blindfold. "Can I take it off yet? It itches!!"

Mikan jumped in front of Naruto as he removed it. Naruto winced as the bright light met his eyes, and screwed his eyes shut.

When he opened them again the noise was deafening.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!"

Naruto got into a defensive position, but went slack when he saw everyone holding up ribbons and banners.

"Neh?" he asked, head to one side, "What's this?"

"I believe it's a birthday party.." Naruto jumped at the voice, yelping "Persona! What are you here for?"

"I've been given direct orders to make sure you don't do anything rash again, such as almost kill that person that came in yesterday"

"He deserved it!" Naruto screeched, eyes flashing red, "He deserted his village and friends just so he could kill his brother in revenge. He's lower then scum,"

"Naruto! Calm down please! It's a birthday party, have fun! Narumi-sensei and even the elementary branch Principal said it was fine. Please don't worry it with a bad mood." Mikan looked slightly upset, and Naruto not wanting her to cry, nodded ferociously.

He jumped into the room "Lets have some fun!"

(An hour later)

Naruto looked at the blushing Mikan, when she passed her present to him. He unwrapped it with such enthusiasm, that the paper flew in every direction.

Opening it up properly, three pieces of paper fell out, and there was clothes of orange. The clothes were pyjamas with foxes all over them, and the pieces of paper, were for free ramen at a ramen store in central town.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled happily, hugging Mikan, and jumping up and down with her. That was when a girl in the class came up to him, with a small stone in her hands.

She was going to give it, when Persona suddenly said, "Naruto. Can you make alice stones, and take that disgusting thing away you," the last bit was aimed at the girl who ran off shrieking.

Naruto frowned, "Just concentrate power, right?"

_Ready Kyuubi?_

_**"Let's just get this over with, idiot."**_

_...Are you PMSing?_

_**"..."**_

_I won't ask anymore. After three. One. Two. Three!_

In a flash of red, a stone the size of his fist, appeared in Naruto's hand. He rubbed the back of his as the purple stone glinted dangerously.

"I think that's only a fraction of the size I can make it,"

_**"DAMN RIGHT!"**_

Naruto suddenly rubbed his head harder, wincing in pain, as Kyuubi vented her anger though his head.

Koko sidled up, and said, "I feel sorry for you. That other voice is very loud."

_**"Tell him, if he doesn't turn away and run then I am gonna make him have nightmares for the rest of his life..."**_

Koko backed off and said, "Don't worry. I heard." Naruto smiled back and said, "She's only PMSing. Normally shes q-. Wait a moment. I've just realized I've been recieving perverted thoughts from a _female!"_

Naruto accidently threw his alice stone in the air, and it came back down and hit his skull with a resounding _crack_.

It fell to the floor, rolled, and stopped at Natsume's feet. It glowed the ominous purple, before turning red. A flame crackled in it.

Natsume frowned and reached to touch it, but Naruto picked it up before he could, staring at it in wonder.

Kyuubi smiled in his head, _**"Happy Birthday, kit,"**_

The stone contorted, until it was made into several small statues, of Naruto, Ruka, Mikan and Natsume standing with each other.

Naruto allowed a tear to slip though his defence, and he clenched the statue hard. Suddenly Persona bent down in front of him, "You will begin your missions tomorrow night, and," here Persona handed him three gold stars, "The Principal says Have a nice day,"

Naruto poked a star, "Are these mini shurikens? Awesome!"

Everyone except Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Persona sweat-dropped. Mikan gingerly took the stars from Persona and attached them to Naruto's jacket.

"Put it this way Naruto. You'll get more to eat at meal times! And an even bigger room!"

"Wahhh! More food! Yatta!" Naruto shouted excitedly, jumping up and down, and he would've continued, had a bell not gone off. He cocked his head and asked, "What was that for?"

Mikan told him, "It's where we have to go to practice our alices! I think you might be in dangerous abilities, seeing as he's here," she gestured towards Persona.

Persona nodded, and gestured towards Natsume, who sighed, and walked out of the room, hands in pockets.

Naruto jumped out after him and said, !I'm coming too! Wait up," and to everyone else he said, "See ya later! Have a nice day!"

"And you Naruto!" Mikan replied waving madly.

(Outside Dangerous Ability Classroom)

Naruto glared at the door and said venomously, "If anyone asks me what my alice is, stop me from rippping them apart from the inside out,"

Natsume looked at him weirdly, and Persona moved his head slightly to the side to show he had heard.

The fire caster then asked, "Why?"

"Do you wanna tell them I have a killer rampaging fox that can take over my body, that's PMSing, _while_ I'm armed with kinives? And that she's mumbling things that you can do with a kitchen table, handcuffs, chains, two people,chocolate sauce and no clothes? Didn't think so,"

Natsume in his own little world had a miniature nosebleed, which he hurriedly wiped, (Guess who he was thinking of) and shoved his hand in his pocket, leaning to a side.

Persona said quietly, "I will wait outside, and if anything gets out of hand, I will contain you,"

Natsume shrugged, and walked in, Naruto following him silently.

Once inside, people surrounded him immediately, "Hey newbie, sure your in the right place? You look like a weakling!"

_**"I'll give em three chances after that one,"**_

_Uh-huh_

"Hey, why the hell have you got whiskers? You look like some fox! Foxes are disgusting creatures!"

_**"Okay. That was taking it TOO far. Prepare to have your asses handed to you an plates, you bitches!"**_

Naruto fell to a knee, holding his head in pain, as red chakra formed hazily in the air. The offending person that had dissed foxes, was slammed into a desk, blood trickling from his mouth.

Persona heard the crash immediately and came into the room, hand poised for suppression. Naruto whirled around, on all fours, looking at him suspicously, when a line of fire suddenly passed his vision.

Natsume made it weave through the air, and Naruto watched it in fascination, head following the movement. This would have continued, had he not suddenly been startled and jumped to stick to the ceiling.

A small boy of about three had appeared in front of him, ghosts following his every movement. Naruto's throat constricted, and his concentration wavered, giving Kyuubi an advantage.

Naruto pointed and asked, "G-ghosts?" He backed away on the ceiling from the small boy, that was reaching to get him.

A tail made itself from behind him. Persona was alarmed in an instant. He remembered his conversation with Naruto from before, after the suppression was placed.

_Flashback_

_"And under any circumstances, tails are bad. It means not only am I getting out of control, but Kyuubi's chakra aswell. The more tails the more damage to my body and others around me."_

_Naruto held out a puch, "This puch is full of seals that can stop my tails from forming. Past four, you'll need more than one seal,"_

_"How many tails are there?"_

_"Nine"_

_Persona nodded and accepted the bag. Opening it, he saw it full of various seals, all made for stopping chakra._

_End Flashback_

Persona suddenly barked an order, "Youichi, stop your alice, Natsume, lure Naruto down here with your fire!"

Youichi stopped his ghosts, and Natsume trailed his fire up to Naruto. Naruto reached for it, and fell off of the ceiling. He landed on all fours, another tail forming. Persona darted forwards, and slapped on the seal.

Naruto fell forwards, eyes closed. Everyone in the room had retreated to the other side of it, when Naruto had lashed out.

After several moments he started awake, screaming stuff about, "THAT'S DISGUSTING!! YOU'VE DESTROYED MY CHILDHOOD YOU PERVERTED _FEMALE_ FOX!"

Natsume jumped away, ready for fighting but let a smile flitter across his lips, and Persona quickly removed the seal, which turned to ash.

Naruto jumped to his feet and said in a cheerful tone, "Sorry! I have a PMSing ninety foot fox in me! I hope we can be friends!"

His reply was blinks.

End of chapter!!

I hope you've enjoyed, and I came up with a crazy idea while writing this chapter.

Weird vote!

NatsumexNaruto:

Votes:

More Naruto characters please state:

No more Naruto characters:

MikanxNatsume:

No MikanxNatsume:

RukaxMIkan:

No RukaxMikan:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The students stared at Naruto, and Naruto stared back, hand outstretched. Natsume sighed, and broke the silence, "You're more of a baka then polkadots!"

Naruto looked towards him, "Polkadots...?"

"Sakura..."

_**"He means the printed pattern on the girl Mikan Sakura's pants. He's a mini pervert. I like this kid,"**_

Naruto was staring into space with a gross fascination, before he snapped his gaze back to Natsume and said, "You're a mini pervert. Kyuubi likes that. Disgustingly,"

_**"HELL YEAH! Let me meet this kid one day Naruto, he's great,"**_

_How about now?_

_**"Fine, but at least actual fox size. Not that pitiful excuse I was trapped in yesterday,"**_

Naruto nodded to himself, and bit his thumb drawing blood. Natsume knowing what was going to happen, stepped backwards a little. Naruto slammed his hand on the ground, and shouted, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

A cloud of smoke appeared, and from that smoke came a fox with nine tails. It padded up to Natsume, sat down and said, **"I'm Kyuubi. The so called perverted female fox, that lives in the baka. I can tell you're a pervert too, so I decided I wanted to meet you,"**

Naruto on the other hand had fell to his butt, after summoning, complaining, "You could've warned me you take up that much chakra!"

Kyuubi's neck turned 180 degrees, to face Naruto and she warned, **"If you don't shut it, I'll make sure you can't sleep for a week, because of certain **_**things**_**"**

Naruto paled, and backed away from the evilly grinning fox, until he crashed into the wall muttering, "Gomen, gomen, gomen. _Just anything, but that!"_

Kyuubi's head turned back towards Natsume, but when she opened her mouth to speak, something crashed into Naruto.

He grunted in pain, and spat out a load of blood. Pushing the projectile off, he saw who it was, "Gaara!"

The redhead sat up, glaring. Naruto hugged him, and said, "I'm not alone anymore!" until he realised what position he was in and backed off saying, "Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me,"

Gaara looked at Naruto, pointed and said, "You've been missing for four years," Naruto gaped, "Four-four years?"

A shady image suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. It was Sakura, and the things she were saying weren't all that identifiable,"Transport...Suc...Konoha..Under...Hokage...Dead. Sound... Oro-"

She was cut off by a sword coming through her chest. Naruto gaped, "Sakura," he whispered, as a dark face replaced her.

"Fufufufu, Naruto-kun. I've missed you, and tell Sasuke-kun well done. It was thanks to him that I've finally managed to destroy Konoha."

The image died out, and Naruto felt a prickling at the back of his eyes. Forgetting that Gaara didn't like physical contact, he buried his face in the redheads chest, screaming his sorrow out.

The redhead did nothing, only sitting there. That was when Naruto pushed him away, hate burning through his eyes. Kyuubi felt it and said,**"Oi, kit, your pulling me back,"**

Naruto growled, and stalked to a window. Throwing it open so hard the glass shattered he jumped out, and sprinted towards the forest. After several seconds there was a large explosion, and birds flew away.

There was a scream of frustration, and another crash. Gaara looked at Kyuubi, who shrugged and said, **"It ain't me. All him,"**

She was suddenly gripped by the nape of her neck, by sand, and was dragged by Gaara in the general direction of the forest.

She snapped at him, but a glare silenced her. Persona was wondering what was happening, so followed.

When they were gone, one of the boys said, "Whoa. That Naruto kid and the redhead are scary."

(Northern Forest)

We find ourselves with one Naruto Uzumaki, currently in a one-on-one battle with a ferocious enemy. Mr Bear.

Naruto edged around, and Mr Bear's eye glinted. He shot forward, ready for an uppercut, when Naruto disappeared. He reappeared, and smacked the poor thing into a tree. This was where our second crash came into being.

Looking at the indisposed toy, with blank eyes, Naruto walked off, further into the forest, seconds after, Gaara and Kyuubi arrive.

Persona shortly after.

(With Naruto)

Naruto screamed again, ramming his Rasengan into a tree, accidently destroying sixteen others with it. Staring at his clone that was left, he snaked out his hand, and ripped a hole in it's chest.

_When I find you, Sasuke Uchiha, I'll tear you from the inside out. That I promise!_

After that he fainted, from chakra exhaustion. Gaara and Kyuubi crashed into the new clearing, and saw Naruto, peacefully lying there, destruction around him.

Persona appeared from the shadows, and said, "I will take Uzumaki to the hospital. You may follow if you wish"

Gaara nodded and crossed his arms. Kyuubi disappeared almost in a instant, to try and find out why Naruto was so annoyed, by entering his mindscape.

Persona jumped off, Naruto slung over his shoulder, a little carelessly. He was almost slipping off, when Gaara replaced him with sand, and said, "You better be careful with him, or you'll feel how painful it is, to have a single grain of sand at burning temperatures travel through your body to your heart."

Persona simply nodded, and clasped Naruto harder.

(Hospital)

Naruto blinked open his eyes, and sat up, before he was knocked back onto the bed, by Mikan, "WAHHH! Naruto! You've been out for three days! I've been worried! What happened?"

"Mikan, c-can't breathe!" Naruto stammered out.

Mikan suddenly shrieked, as she was pulled off, by sand. Gaara was leaning by the window, staring out, at the setting sun.

Natsume was by the door, with a 'I really wish I wasn't here right now' look on his face. And to Naruto's surprise, belted down in the next bed was Sasuke, bruises marking his face, smirking at him.

Naruto stared hatefully, the killing intent stifling the air in the room. Hissing out between clenched teeth, Naruto said, "Orochimaru says 'Well Done' bastard. Thanks to you, the Hokage's dead, Konoha's been destroyed, and Sakura got a sword through her chest!"

Sasuke's smirk dropped, and he said, "Who the hell are you. I was just smirking, because you were getting beaten by a girl. And what do you mean 'Konoha's' destroyed. What its it?"

Persona stepped forward, "Uzumaki. We had to replace the memories of this person, so it seems as if he has spent most his life here in this aacademy. He will be in a different class then you, and until you know a way to get home, his memories shall not return,"

Naruto hummed to himself, and let go of his intent. Everybody in the room suddenly found they could breathe again, and Mikan, not expecting fell backwards into Ruka, who blushed like a tomato.

Mikan was immediately alarmed, placing her hand on his head saying, "Ruka-pyon! Are you alright? What's wrong? Fever? Flu?"

Ruka just shook his head, not trusting his mouth. Hotaru flipped out her Baka Bazooka 3000 and said to herself, "Any minute now.."

Mikan stopped jumping about, and that was when Hotaru took her chance.

BAKABAKABAKA!

Mikan tripped over backwards, and almost fell out the window, but Gaara, not even looking subconsciously caught her elbow, and stopped her.

"Arigatou," she said pulling away. Gaara looked up, not noticing what he had done. He nodded slightly to show he had heard and continued what he had been doing.

Eventually, he walked up to Naruto, and held out his hand. There, as sand statues, were all of Konoha's Rookie nine, Team Gai, and standing slightly to the side, was Kakashi and Sakura, with the aged Hokage.

Naruto allowed hot tears to splash onto the bed covers, and Mikan crawled up next to him, asking who everyone was.

He pointed at them, individually, naming them, and even Natsume was interested.

"He's Kiba Inuzaka. His partner is a puppy."

"That's Hinata Hyuuga. She's shy, but works hard for her friends."

"Shino Aburame. A man of few words. Enjoys working with bugs."

"Ino Yamanaka. Mind transfer technique is her best. Chatty."

"Shikamaru Nara. He uses shadows, and his IQ as a weapon. Believes everything is troublesome."

"Chouji Akimichi. Eats whenever he can, and takes offense to being called fat in any way."

"Neji Hyuuga. Cold hearted, but he changed. Beat his cousin to a pulp, and talks a lot about fate."

"Rock Lee, Was a ninja, but isn't anymore, because of an _accident_ in the Chuunin Exams."

"Tenten. Weapons specialist. All I can say really."

"Kakashi-sensei. Pervert, reads adult books whenever he can. Has a Sharingan eye."

"Sakura Haruno. My team-mate. _Former _team-mate. Constantly fawning over the Uchiha."

"And finally, Sarutobi-jiji. The person that I treasure most, because he never let me down."

Gaara spoke up, "If you wish, I can tell you how they have changed in four years."

Naruto nodded, and Gaara started from where Naruto did (this is just wild, random things I'm writing about them)

"Kiba Inuzaka. Partner large dog, wolf size. Brutal, animalistic."

"Hinata Hyuuga. Merciless. Destroys. Hidden sadness, for loss of Naruto."

"Shino Aburame. Gained a habit for flesh eating bugs. Decimates from inside out."

"Ino Yamanaka. Deceased. Took her jutsu too far, and destroyed her mind, and the minds of others around her."(Please don't kill me for this)

"Shikamaru Nara. New ability with his shadow. Can effectively rip them away, shredding anothers life force"

"Chouji Akimichi. Living tank. Now possesses whole body enlargement technique."

"Neji Hyuuga. Has become increasingly efficent with Byakugan. Can kill an opponent with two consecutive hits."

"Rock Lee. Healed by slug-sannin, Tsunade. Can break anothers neck in a single kick, without being seen. Speed rivals that of Konoha's deceased Yellow Flash."

"Tenten. Rips, tears and slices anything that comes her way."

Kakashi Hatake. ANBU after feeling drastic losses after the disappearance of his first student, Naruto Uzumaki. Is in the regions of already killing over a thousand enemies, in a fruitless search for his sensei's son."

"Sakura Haruno. Jounin. Hokage's assistant. Brutal, can break any material with a singular punch."

"Sandaime Hokage. Deceased. Replaced by slug-sannin. Killed by Orochimaru."

Gaara finished, and seeing Naruto's sad face, awkwardly patted him on the back and said, "They never stopped looking for you. I hope you understand that."

Naruto looked up and smiled, "Thanks Gaara. That's really brought my mood up," he frowned again, and poked the small statue of Sarutobi, until it crumbled.

"Goodbye, oji-san," he whispered, blowing the sand off of his hand, watching it fly through the air back into Gaara's gourd.

He did the same to Sakura's, "Thanks for not giving up, even if I was a baka to you, Sakura-chan."

Picking up Ino's he said quietly, "I had always wished to get to know you better, being a rival and friend of Sakura, but," Naruto crushed it between his fingers, "That dream with many others aren't going to come true."

Mikan, watched the sand flutter about, until it slipped into the gourd. Naruto took the eadband off of his head, and stared at it, remembering faces, and he did the one thing he thought was best. Broke down.

He hunched over himself, and cried. He poured his whole heart and soul into it, feeling loss, feeling like an idiot.

"I-I never b-believed any o-of you c-cared. H-How could I-I be s-so blind?" Naruto sobbed to himself, "I'll never b-be able t-to f-forgive m-myself,"

Mikan pulled him into a side hug, and whispered in his ear, "If you want, you can start again with us, as your new friends, until you can apologize. I don't mind, just please don't cry,"

Naruto clasped onto her, as if she were life support, and wailed louder. Gaara looked at him in sympathy, and Sasuke in the other bed, was bewildered.

(Next Day)

Naruto's alarm went off, and it shocked him so much, he fell out of bed. He heard a giggle, and he said out loud, to show he was serious, "I'm not in the mood for it! So don't start, or I'll come in there and neuter your fox ass!"

There was a thumping on his door, "Naruto! Are you alright!" he rubbed his head and said, "Yeah! I'm fine, and the door isn't locked!"

Mikan rushed in, and shrieked, immediately backing out. Naruto looked up, and just saw Gaara coming out of the bathroom, in nothing but a twel.

Gaara stared at the door, "Oops.." Naruto blinked at him, and Gaara blinked back.

"OHMYGOD!" Naruto's screech could be heard all over Alice Academy.

Gaara took his fingers from his ears, and asked in an annoyed tone, "What,"

"You! Have expressions!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing excitedly.

"I'm Kazekage. What do you expect? For me to go around killing for the fuck of it?"

Naruto started feeling dizzy. _This is not happening, this is not happening,_

_**"Kit, deal with it. It's happening,"**_

But Naruto wasn't listening, he'd just seen a flash, from the window. Walking up to it, and looking out, he gasped.

"Neh.." he let out weakly, flapping his hand to Gaara, not taking his gaze away.

Gaara walked up, after getting changed, and asked annoyedly, "What?"

Naruto pointed, "Can't you see it? Konoha. In ashes.." He kept on staring. Gaara felt Naruto's concentration wavering. He tore the blonde away from the window, and slapped him across the cheek.

Naruto brought a hand to his stinging cheek, and glared at Gaara, he mistook him for someone else. Someone he absolutely hated with his guts, "Orochimaru!" was hissed out, before Naruto slammed Gaara across the room.

_**"Great. Just go hitting random pyshcotic murdering maniacs."**_

"What happened," Naruto groaned, "Ahh! Gaara! Gomen, gomen!"

Naruto ran and kneeled by the redheads side, and felt for a pulse. He almost freaked when, "C-che, baka. You hit hard.."

"Wahhhh! Don't die Gaara, don't die!" the door slammed open, to find Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka standing there (coughblackmailedcough).

Naruto turned chibi, pointed at Gaara and said, with watery eyes, "I hit him too hard!"

Mikan ran to his side and asked, "Why did you hit him?"

"Dunno actually. I remember looking out the window, then nothing"

BAKABAKABAKA!

Naruto dodged every shot, dragging Mikan with him, as he suddenly shot at unbelievable speeds for Hotaru's head.

He was inches away, when sand grabbed his ankle and he was thrown. Unfortunately Gaara misjudged it, because of a thumping headache, and the only thing he saw was Naruto sailing out of the window.

Naruto's POV

I crashed through the window, and glass tore through my face. I don't know why I went for Hotaru like that. Ninja reflex I guess.

I heard Kyuubi complaining in my head, _**"Baka, baka, baka. Fourth storey. FOURTH BLOODY STOREY!"**_

(Elsewhere)

Koko looked up, "Poor Naruto."

(Back with Naruto)

_Shut up you vixen!_ I yelled. I wasn't in the mood for her sarcasm. One wrong move, and I'd take her head off.

_**"That was taking it too far, you cocky brat,"**_

Kyuubi started thrashing in her cage. If I could explain it, it would be like this. Having someone inside you, stabbing you with a rusty serrated knife over, and over enough to make you scream.

Let's just put it this way. If you saw it in a movie it wouldn't be pretty. But anyway. Here's me hurtling towards the ground, and my first reaction you may ask?

I laughed in joy. That's right. It felt good to free fall again. Even if I had been out of action for a few days, 72 hours is too long for someone as hyper as me!

I flipped easily, and landed with the agility a cat would use,

_**"Seriously, flatter yourself anymore, you'll get a big head, filled with even bigger ideas,"**_

And there goes the perverted fox, ruining the mood. Sometimes I wonder what I did in a past life to Kami-sama to deserve someone like her.

Looking back to the window, I waved to Mikan and Ruka's astounded looks and said, "If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for class. And we have Jin-Jin!"

Then I stalked off. You know. It sounded better when I said it in my head. How about, _Then I turned to face the day ahead, head held high, heart even higher, as I stepped purposefully, ready for a perfect day._

_**"Big headed-ness"**_ came the dreaded singsong voice.

"Oh just shut the hell up," I shouted out loud, startling, oh hey, what do you know, a starling, and scaring a small girl.

_Woops..._

_**"Ba-Ka!"**_

Seriously. If you had to live through what I have, you'd probably be bald from stress already.

_**"And what. Bright yellow is better?"**_

Just ignore her, just ignore her, just ignore her.

_**"BWAHAHAHA! I'm the EVIL perverted FEMALE fox that complains about EVERYTHING! BEWARE, BEWARE, BEWARE!"**_

_How long do you PMS for?_

_"__**A year give or take a few week"**_

I almost cried, my childhood. It's ruined.

_**"Kit. Being with me, it was ruined before you were born."**_

Oh how I hate it when she's right.

(Classroom)

My head collided with the desk, as I moaned, _Curse the creator of math. Curse him/her!_

_**"BONbons BONbons BONbons BONbons"**_

_Your enjoying this, aren't you?_

_**"Definitely. BONbons BONbons BONbons."**_

I brought my head back up, and allowed it to reconnect with the desk. Head, meet table. Your new companion in maths.

"Uzumaki!" a voice shouted out, and I raised my thumping head. Jin-Jin was glaring at me. He snapped his stick to the board, and said, "Answer this question, now!"

_**"Is that a human question or not? Is the teacher human?"**_

_Shut it_

_**"Ooh, touchy, touchy,"**_

I picked up a piece of chalk and stared blankly at the board.

_Any ideas?_

_**"What am I? A one hundred thousand year old demon, that knows everything?"**_

_Yes?_

_**"NO! How could you? I'm only ninety-nine thousand years old. You've insulted me."**_

_Does that mean you'll shut up?_

_**"Definitely. Not."**_

I groaned again, and let the chalk fall from my fingers. My head collided with the board, and Jin-Jin took a concerned step forward. Don' ask how I knew that. I_ know._

_**"Hey have I ever told you the one with chocolate sauce, a kitch-**_

_You dare, you die..._

_**"Touchy, touchy, as I've said before."**_

_Says you.._

_**"Take that back!"**_

_Jeez. Ever noticed how we act like a married couple?_

_**"Hey! Don't chang- what did you say?"**_

I suddenly heard a snickering, and turning around I saw a laughing Koko, tears streaming down his face.

Jin-JIn asked a question, I was sure was on everyone's mind, "What is he laughing at?"

I'll give my answer wholeheartedly, and I believe that you the dear reader will understand why I cannot be bothered to relay an entire conversation with _the_ Kyuubi no Kitsune in my mind.

"A conversation I had," I replied casually,

_**"THERE GOES YOUR DAMN BIG HEAD AGAIN!"**_

_Jerk.._

_**"That's for boys deary. NOT FOR A FRICKING FEMALE FOX!"**_

_So. You're the only one complaining._

_**"If you don't shut it, I'll drag your ass in here and noogie you into oblivion!"**_

_Wow. I can't wait for a furry noogie!_

_**"That's it!"**_

Sometimes I can't believe my own stupidity. I mean come on. The most feared demon in existence, who, may I add, I have just pissed off, _while_ PMSing has just threatened me. And is bringing that threat to life.

I can in all honesty say sarcastically, Yay me.

I felt a tug at my consciousness and decided to begin a chant. It goes.

"Must stay concious or will die, must stay conscious or will die, must stay concious or will die."

And lets just say, rushing out of the room, and injecting concentrated coffee into your arm hurts like hell. And makes you bounce of walls.

But if there's something I've learnt today it is this.

(1) - Don't annoy foxes that have the power to crush you to dust _**("DAMN RIGHT NARUTO BAKA!")**_

(2) - Don't insult said fox, after annoying _**("The lesson everyone learns the hard way,")**_

And finally (3) - Never do it while it's a she, and PMSing. _**("I AM KYUUBI! THE PERVERTED FOX OF TOTAL EVIL! BWAHAHA BEWARE MY TORTURE!")**_

Wait. Another one. (4) - If said female fox is completely crazy, you better get used to straight jackets, because it's a one way ticket to hell!

_**"BWAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_You don't get out much, do you?_

_**"No duh..."**_

_I feel cursed.._

_**"You better do, gaki.."**_

_Wait a minute. I've just realised! Who's Kakashi's sensei?_

_**"That's an easy on."**_ Kyuubi whispered the answer in my ear.

"NANI!"

Let's just say, after that, I didn't see a bird for days.

End of chapter

I decided for a funny/sad chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Weird vote!

NatsumexNaruto:

Votes:

More Naruto characters please state: This chapter: Gaara Sasuke from before.

No more Naruto characters:

MikanxNatsume:

No MikanxNatsume:

RukaxMIkan:

No RukaxMikan:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Still Naruto's pov.

What did I ever do to deserve this? Other than annoy Kyuubi? OK. That's reason enough.

_Please can you get rid of them?_

_**"No."**_

_I'll beg._

_**"No."**_

_Pretty, pretty, pleeeasse?_

_**"GODDAMNIT NARUTO, NO IS MY FINAL ANSWER!"**_

I whimpered as I entered the classroom, and every eye settled on me.

_But out of all the things I've done, why fox ears and a tail?_

_**"I could make it nine, so shut it,"**_

_Shutting it..._

A snigger broke out in the classroom, and I sighed. At least Gaara wasn't there. Well, for a whole five seconds at any rate

"Are those ears and a tail I see, Uzumaki?"

I jumped, "Curse you Kyuubi!" I screamed out loud by accident. The room was so silent, crickets were chirping. That was when I noticed something, "Neh, neh, Gaara. How come your however old you are, and I'm ten?"

"I'm sixteen, and it's because I came over willingly,"

"Oh, just watch out,"

"Hn, Why,"

"This place is worse than Fire Country for fangirls,"

_**"Bwahahaha, sandy boy's gonna get glomped.."**_

I felt a tugging sensation. Ruka, who had just walked in had pulled my tail. My first instinct? I yelped, hissed and turned at super speeds, accidently smacking Gaara in the face. _Bad mistake._

He stood back up wiping his mouth, "So unwise, Naruto,"

I'm over a gazillion percent-

**"**_**Not a word!"**_

_Is now,_

-sure that if Narumi-sensei hadn't walked in at that moment, classroom 2-B of the Elementary branch would've become my tomb. Literally.

"Ohayo!" Narumi called, and immediately spotted my dangerously annoyed friend, "Excuse me, but I think you've got the wrong classroom."

Gaara gave him a look that could freeze water, and I was _soooo_ glad I wasn't on the recieving end. He poked me in the head roughly and said sharply, "I don't get seperated from him. End of story,"

I slapped his hand away, "Oh, stop it. I'm sure you don't have a rambling animal in _your_ mind, screaming perverted nonsense,"

_**"AND THEN THE BED, OH GOD THE BED,"**_

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, "You have absolutely _no_ idea,"

**"You tell it! Whoo!"**

I whispered in Gaara's ear, "You might wanna try keep him on a leash, we have a mind reader in the classroom."

**"Well tell me what he thinks of this!"**

Koko, who had been staring at Gaara, suddenly shot back with a nosebleed, and a freaked expression.

_**"Jeez, Shukaku. You're breaking my streak!"**_

_Hey. Do you get the feeling I'm being stared at?_

_**"It could be beacuse, most of the thoughts bordering in the room are KAWAII!"**_

_I hate being me_

That was all I managed to get out before squeals were heard, and I'm sure I heard, "Wow! He's cuter than Natsume-kun! Do you think it's another alice?"

That was when a shriek of "HENTAI!" came from outside, and Mikan ran into the room, a blush on her cheeks, as she smoothed out her ruffled skirt. Natsume came in moments later, smirking.

Mikan caught sight of me. I stared at her, and her heart grew stars. She launched herself, and rugby tackled me, "Your so cute!"

"W-would you l-let go if I s-said I can't b-breathe?" I stammered out, and she let go, a blush on her face.

I smoothed out my tail, and settled into my seat, but I fell out of it.

_Please just get rid of the tail._

_**"Chocolate sauce, chocolate sauce, chocolate sauce,"**_

_I didn't say anything._

_**"That's what I thought.."**_

I groaned, as Narumi left and Jin-Jin walked in.

End Naruto's pov.

Naruto scrambled back into his seat, and forcefully pushed his tail to the side. Unfortunately for him, Gaara took the seat on his other side, and Ruka was on the other. Gaara just looked bored, and Ruka would keep giving Naruto glances.

Jin-Jin explained the science that they would be doing, when he noticed Naruto's ears and badly hidden tail.

Pointing he said, "I don't care if you are a three star now, take off those stupid things."

Naruto grinned back, and tugged an ear, bringing tears to his eyes, "Sorry. They're real!"

Jin-Jin scowled, "Don't fool with me, you insolent brat," striding forward, he grabbed Naruto's tail and yanked with all his might.

Naruto screeched, and jumped, landing on all fours, hissing, "I said they're _real_ Jin-JIn. What don't you get about that? Or do you wanna take it up with the owner?"

_**"You tell him kit! Beat it into his mediocre human skull!"**_

_I'm human.._

_**"Half demon actually!"**_

_...What..._

_**"I can't get rid of the tails or ears. You're now half demon!"**_

Naruto's head thumped the table, and he cried out, "Why me? Why do_ I_ have to be a half bloody demon? Why??"

Gaara looked straight at him startled, and Ruka looked more than unnerved. Naruto headbutted the table again, making a crack noise. He went limp.

Before he shot back up, rubbing his head ferociously.

_**"Neh. I hate myself now,"**_

_And why, oh great one, do you hate yourself?_

_**"I only have eight tails now,"**_

Naruto stared straight ahead, and was about to laugh, when he shouted out, "Everyone. DUCK!"

Gaara, knowing Naruto's intuition was good, settled a quick sand barrier over everyone, and Naruto threw himself to the floor.

At the same time the window shattered, and several men jumped in. Reo was among them, and his first act, was to shoot at Naruto, with a gun.

Gaara's sand didn't move fast enough, since it didn't know what the projectile was. The bullet entered Naruto's lower stomach, and came out the other side. The hole, as soon as it had appeared, disappeared.

Naruto growled, "That hurt. For like three seconds."

Reo smirked, "It was just a distraction."

In single scream, Naruto was alert, and corkscrewed in a fluid movement, at a man, who had grabbed Mikan's arm.

He brought back a fist, and effectively cracked the man's jaw. Disappearing a reappearing behind another, he grabbed the head, and twisted sharply.

Falling to the floor, he caught the eye of another attacker and grinned evilly, clicking his knuckles.

The man took one look at him, and laughed, "Jeez, they let anyone in this school nowadays, even when they only have a tail and ears,"

Naruto glared at him, and launched, hands outstretched, and managed to catch the throat of the opposing man, "_No-one_ insults the tail,"

He squeezed, smirk growing, as the man choked, eyes bulging. Naruto snarled in his face, "Apologize. You hurt my friends feelings,"

"G-Gomen," the man stammered out, before Naruto pulled out a kunai, and stabbed him straight up from the neck. Wiping the blood from his hands, he turned around and asked, "Who's next?"

A voice spoke in his ear, _"You. Going to sleep,"_ Naruto felt his eyes growing heavy, and the room span,

_**"Damnit Naruto, your not going down yet!"**_

Just as Naruto was sure he would fall, a burst of chakra, shocked him back up, shoving Reo away, who was ready to carry him.

"Kyuubi, says _no!" _Naruto spat at him, but Reo just smirked, "Let's put a stop to that. _There is no Kyuubi, and you're going to sleep. Now!"_

_**"Nar-"**_ Kyuubi was cut off, and Naruto fell forwards, eyes closed. He was going to hit the floor, when Reo caught him, and hauled him over his shoulder.

During this time, the class had been distracted by others, but Mikan was the first to notice Naruto being carried off, "Naruto!" she screamed.

Narumi, busy defending the class looked up alarmed, but immediately got hit across the stomach.

Natsume threw a fireball at someone, and tried to get him, but was jumped in front of again. Gaara, who had by now pulled back his sand, stretched out his hand, eyes glinting amber.

The sand multiplied, and Reo only had time to look over his shoulder, as he jumped from the window, when Naruto was ripped from him.

Naruto was placed next to Gaara, where he curled, fox tail covering his body as best it could. Reo looked furious, before he ducked sharply, a sand spear aimed for his head whizzed over.

Gaara growled, pointed towards Naruto and repeated his earlier words, "I don't get seperated from him.** End of story!**"

Reo narrowed his eyes, but was forced to run to a limo that was parked nearby, after it screeched round the corner, when a sand fist slammed where he was moments before.

Gaara growled, as the man made his get away, and called the sand back to his gourd. Bending slightly, to face Naruto, he poked the boys nose before asking, "How long until he wakes up?"

Narumi sweat dropped at the glare he recieved, when he said, "A couple of days, give or take."

With that said, Naruto rolled over into Gaara, knocking the redhead over. He shot up shouting, "Kyuubi! Where is she??"

_**"You brat. I was just getting comfy. That damn person knocked me off from our connection. Bastard"**_ Kyuubi grumbled, while yawning.

Naruto suddenly felt on the recieving end of a killer glare. Gaara was giving the look of death, so Naruto did the first thing that came to his mind. Growled at the jinchuriki.

Gaara glared even worse, so Naruto jumped on him, poking him, and trying to tickle. Gaara play fought back and eventually threw the blonde off, by using his sand.

Naruto crashed onto the wall, feet first, and stayed. He looked at Gaara, and waved, "Hi!"

Everyone except Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru and Gaara face faulted. Naruto grinned, and jumped back to the floor, before sitting cross legged, holding his stomach, "When's lunch?" he moaned.

The bell rang, and he jumped to the ceiling yelling suddenly, "What the hell was that?" and his stomach growled as well.

Narumi sweat dropped and said, "The lunch bell?"

"WOOHOO!" Naruto screeched rocketing from the room, at unbelievable speeds, and making it halfway through the door, before his foot was grabbed by Gaara, who said, "Calm down!"

(Dinner Hall)

Naruto stared at the girl opposite him, stomach growling, as she took her seat. Looking at his own beef, he suddenly pushed his tray of food across the table, and asked, "Please may we swap!"

The girl looked scared, but looking at her own food, and the plate that was pushed in front of her, she nodded slowly and reached forward, but a hand slammed onto the table.

The girl shrieked, and pulled her hand away. Gaara had slammed his hand, and told Naruto in a chilly voice, "_No more ramen!"_

Naruto pouted, and tugged his plate back, messing with the fork. Gaara glared and said, "Don't make me force feed you,"

Naruto stuck out his tongue. Gaara's eyes narrowed, and he wrenched the fork from Naruto's grasp, filled it with beef, and shoved it in his mouth. Using the other hand, he forced Naruto to chew, and then tickled his throat until it was swallowed.

Naruto tried to gag it back up, but Gaara wouldn't allow it, and he asked in a sweetly sick voice, "Want me to do that again? Or will you eat it on your own?"

Naruto glared venomously at the redhead, and snatched the fork back. Scooping up a forkful of beef, he dropped it in his mouth, and chewed slowly, one eye twitching in rythmn with the chews.

He swallowed almost forcefully, and picked up his fork again. Digging it in, he picked up a piece of broccoli(Oh the horror!) he looked at it, as if it would shrivel into nothing, before he placed it in his mouth.

His face went from its tan brown, to green and finally white. After a while he began coughing, and his face turned blue. Gaara didn't seem to notice until Naruto got out, "C-Can't breath. C-Choking!"

And then fell to the floor, unmoving. Gaara seemed unfazed, as he took a new fork, and ate some of Naruto's food.

Mikan knelt by Naruto's side, "Hey! He's not breathing," Gaara grunted, "I'm not giving CPR. You do it."

Mikan gave him a withering look, and he returned it with a silent, "Fine. Girls..."

He pushed her slightly out of the way, and hit Naruto's chest, as hard as he could. Mikan was about to interupt, when Naruto spluttered the piece of broccoli out, where it stuck to Gaara's face.

Naruto peeled it off, and said with a laugh, "I forgot I was allergic to stuff like this" before his fingers puffed up purple.

_**"Damn brat, I'm getting you out of everything,"**_

WIth a flash of red, the broccoli was burnt to a crisp, and his purple, swollen fingers turned normal. He grinned and wiped the ash off of him.

"I'm fine!" he said loudly, and taking a step forward, slipped on a puddle of water. He fell forwards, and with a smack, fell on top of Natsume. _Their lips locking._

Naruto instantly retreated, curled up, tears streaming down his face, as he muttered, "It's the Sasuke incident all over again... Next thing I know, I'll be in hospital, with Natsume going to conquer the world with a snake pedophile..."

He wailed again, and as angry fangirls appeared, a swirling image of red appeared in front of him, took the shape of a horse sized fox, and snarled at the oncoming wave.

It then, in turn, curled up to Naruto, who clutched on to it, tears darkening the fur. The fox had eight tails, and twitching one in Gaara's direction, it gave him a look that seemed to say, _'Get over her now, before I force you!'_

Gaara sighed, and sat next to Naruto, daring anyone to get close, which they didn't. He wiped his eyes, and smiled brightly at Gaara, "I guess it won't hurt to keep this up for a little longer, eh?"

Gaara ruffled his hair, and stood back up, with a small smile, "I guess this means I can eat the rest of your dinner?"

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN!" Naruto yelled, rugby tackling Gaara, and downing the rest of his dinner in one go.

Glaring at the redhead, the effect was ruined when he got the hiccups. "Damn (hic) I got the (hic) hiccups!(hic)"

Kyuubi crept up behind him, _**"RAWR!!"**_ she screeched at him, and he jumped into Gaara's arms Scooby Doo style.

"What was that for?"

_**"Got rid of your hiccups didn't it?"**_

"Hey! You're right! For once!"

_SMACK!_

Naruto crashed into the wall, courtesy of a fox tail. Sitting up, rubbing his head, he pointed a finger at Kyuubi, and one at his stomach, "In. Now"

She had no choice as she was sucked back in full force. What Naruto didn't anticipate was a horse sized eight tailed fox heading for him at the speeds of a bullet train.

_Crack!_

"I think...that was my ribs" he poked himself in the chest, and coughed up blood, "Definitely ribs, more than one"

The force of Kyuubi returning increased, and a rib broke through the skin. It spurted, and grabbing hold of it with a wince, he shoved it back in.

_Kyuubi?_

_**"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it gaki,"**_

The hole in his chest sewed itself back up, and there was horrible clicking noises, as his bones were moved back into place.

"That hurt," Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. He was smacked by Gaara, who crossed his arms, while Naruto glared at him.

Another bell went off, and in instinct he hug tackled Gaara, "What was _that_ for?"

Mikan approached, "Afternoon lessons," she supplied, and Naruto nodded, letitng go of Gaara, feeling a piercing stare penetrate the back of his head.

He shivered to himself, grabbed onto Mikan, and ran from the room. Mikan joined in, after much giggling.

(Classroom)

Naruto stared at the numbers, poked Gaara and asked, "What the _hell_ is that?" he had pointed to the decimal point that seperated the numbers he was doing.

He itched himself behind the ear, and continued staring at it. He puffed up his tail and dropped down his pencil.

He stuck his hand up in the air, and whined, "I don't understand!"

_**"When do you ever understand?"**_

"Shut up Baka Fox!"

_**"That was out loud you know..."**_

_Oops..._

_**"Definitely oops,"**_

Naruto head butted the desk, "I just wish I had died back at the Valley of the End!"

_**"Surely you don't mean that?!"**_

_But I do... Lifes too confusing to live. It's probably better just to find a corner, curl up, and let whatever comes my way do what it wants..._

Naruto sighed and started day-dreaming, but was brought out of them, by getting smacked on the head by an eraser.

"Uzumaki! Stop day-dreaming, and get yourself into gear!"

That was the final straw. Naruto snapped, "You shut the hell up! Why don't you get a killer demon in your body? Why don't you get almost killed by your best friend? For once why don't you want me to crawl away and die?"

He stood up, arms wide, tail puffed up, pointing at his chest, where his heart was, "Here! This is where my pitiful excuse of a heart is! Shoot away! HIt me with all you've got! Kill me goddamnit, kill me!"

_**"Naruto! Calm down!"**_

_No! Actually, I'm feeling generous. If you shut up, I'll let you take control and kill whoever you want here. Deal?_

_**"You drive a hard bargain..."**_

_Fine, I'll just take a kunai and drive it through my chest!_

He actually got as far as drawing out, when it went burning hot and he was forced to drop it. Following the source of power, he glared hatefully at Natsume, and spat out sarcastically, "Do you want to take the first shot?"

Natsume didn't answer, and Naruto then shot out at him, "If you won't then let me do it in peace!"

Jumping to the window, he grabbed a kunai, and stabbed it hard in his chest, just barely missing the heart.

"Look! Now I'm an emo like Sasuke!" Naruto cackled insanely, and went to stab again, when a voice echoed,

_**"Deal. Accepted"**_

I'll end it here, and I hope you've enjoyed. So sorry for long wait. I had a holiday in France. Yay me!

See you soon.

Weird vote!

NatsumexNaruto: 1

Votes:

More Naruto characters please state: This chapter: Gaara Sasuke from before.

No more Naruto characters:

MikanxNatsume: 4

No MikanxNatsume:

RukaxMIkan:

No RukaxMikan:

Since it's popular there will be a

GaaraxNaruto vote:


End file.
